1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to flat panel displays. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a flat panel display apparatus and a method of driving the flat panel display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a typical display apparatus includes pixels, each being configured to include three sub-pixels respectively displaying red, green, and blue colors. This structure is called an RGB stripe structure.
In recent years, brightness of the display apparatus has been improved by using an RGBW structure in which one pixel is configured to include four sub-pixels, e.g., red, green, blue, and white sub-pixels. In addition, a structure has been suggested in which two sub-pixels among the red, green, blue, and white sub-pixels are formed in each pixel. This structure has been suggested to improve an aperture ratio and a transmittance of the display apparatus.